Skorge
From the Gears of War wikia :"So who the hell was that screaming Locust guy, anyway?" "No idea. Crazy bastard cut through a friggin' tank, though. He's gotta be a Locust big shot or something." "What? Like RAAM?" "Maybe... but he made RAAM look like a goddamn pushover." :— Benjamin Carmine, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago Skorge was the high priest of the Kantus and lead general of Locust forces after RAAM's death in the aftermath of the Lightmass Offensive. He wielded a Gorgon Burst Pistol, Ink Grenades, and the Dual Chainsaw Staff. He'd lead Locust forces against Gears at Landown city during Operation: Hollow Storm and nearly destroyed Jacinto city with his sinking cities strategy but met his end outside Jacinto's gates at the hands of Marcus Fenix. Biography High Priest of the Kantus Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus. As the leader of the Kantus monks, Skorge preached the religion of the Locust. He, like many Kantus and fellow Locust, practiced a polytheistic religion. The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They also worship (and eat) Rock Worms. Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able to communicate with and lead the Rift Worm. Operation Hollow Storm After the death of General RAAM and the destruction of the Outer Hollows, the Rift Worm was awakened, giving Skorge a chance to advance from his place as head of the Kantus monks to the Queen's personal aide, bodyguard, and highest ranking general. Skorge was able to use his Kantus "speech" to lead the Locust counterattack against the Humans. During the Assault on Landown, Skorge personally lead the counterattack against the COG forces in the drill zone. He engaged in a duel with Tai and Dizzy, only to have Tai order Dizzy to escape while he held off Skorge. Skorge captured Tai and several Gears so they could be "processed". While many Gears made it into the Hollow during Operation: Hollow Storm Skorge was able to destroy Ilima before the Locust deity was killed at the hands of Delta Squad. Later, both COG forces and Lambent troops attacked the Nexus. Skorge was defending the Palace when he heard of Delta's plan to sink Jacinto and informed the queen, and waited with her until Delta arrived. He engaged in a duel with Delta Squad members Fenix and Santiago, but retreated after his dual-chainsaw staff was broken, and then gave chase on his personal Hydra. After a vicious aerial battle, his hydra was killed, and he fell to the ground below, presumably killing him. Fighting Skorge The battle consists of two parts. When the battle starts the player's weapons are replaced with a Lancer, Shotgun and Snub Pistol. Do not change weapon from the Lancer, because the player has to defeat Skorge in a chainsaw duel. After this, he will retreat, so immediately run for cover because he will start shooting from a side platform with a Gorgon Pistol. A pair of Tickers will also spawn from Imulsion pits. After the Tickers are killed, he will drop stalactites towards the player from the ceiling. After dodging them, Skorge will drop four to five Ink Grenades and then will cut a column, which falls in the closest player's direction. Run to the other side of room to avoid it or dodge it, but be careful, because of the Ink Grenades. If you manage to do all this, then Skorge will rush the player and engage in a second chainsaw duel. After defeating Skorge in a second duel, Skorge will repeat his attack pattern, having his chainsaw staff damaged and destroyed gradually. Following the third Chainsaw Duel, he will run away. Then, the Hydra will burst through the chamber window, upon which Skorge will mount it and escape. After this, the player will meet up with Baird and Cole, and will have to run across a series of bridges as Skorge attacks them on his Hydra. After reaching the end, they will mount two Reavers, beginning Act 5. To read on how to defeat the Hydra, go here. Skorge's Chainsaw Staff The Dual Chainsaw Staff is the weapon used by Skorge for all of Gears of War 2. It is stronger than a regular chainsaw, as it was able to cut through a Centaur tank and solid stone. The only thing it cannot cut through is a Chainsaw Bayonet. During Skorge's duel in the Queen's Throne Room with Marcus and Dom, Skorge's staff is gradually split in half and destroyed through a series of chainsaw duels with Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. Multiplayer Skorge is available in multiplayer, but is stripped of his armor, and resembles a Kantus from the waist down, without the cloth, twin blades, and chainsaw staff. His screeches and his helmet are kept from the campaign. He also receives a significant height decrease. He also replaces RAAM as the leader in Guardian. Quotes :"Attack!" :— Ordering Tickers to attack during the fight in Nexus :"Catch!" :— When Skorge drops Ink Grenades from the ceiling Behind the scenes *To the Locust, he is the equivalent of a pope or other prominent religious figure, where the Kantus are treated as priests and the Riftworms as gods. His design was based on the predator monster. Trivia *Skorge's scaled down multiplayer model is still a bit taller (a couple inches difference) than most other models (same height as Kantus) but is slimmer to compensate. He has the same body proportions as the Kantus model, but he doesn't have chest armor or the twin bands of cloth hanging from the Kantus's back that give the impression of a flowing cape. *Skorge has a second row of teeth inside his mouth behind the first one.